1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support assemblies. Specifically, and not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a support bracket for supporting electrical boxes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In construction of houses and buildings, it is quite common to have electrical boxes mounted in the walls or ceilings. These electrical boxes provide support and storage of various wiring devices, lighting fixtures, fans, and many other devices useful in a building. Electrical boxes also provide a space for electrical connections between the wiring device or fixture and the wiring of the building. These electrical boxes are normally attached to one or more structural supports, such as joists or studs. Often the electrical boxes include brackets for directly attaching the electrical box to the support member, while other electrical boxes are attached to a hanger or other support assembly which extends between a pair of adjacent structural supports.
There are various mounting assemblies which are currently used for supporting ceiling fans or other fixtures between a pair of structural supports. These assemblies are usually attached to the ceiling joists by a brace, a bar hanger or other suitable member extending between the joist. FIG. 1 is a bottom perspective view of an existing mounting assembly 10. The mounting assembly includes two elongated members 12 and 14 interconnected in such a manner as to telescopically extend. The elongated members include end mounts 16 and 18 located on opposing ends of the mounting assembly. The end mounts 16 and 18 typically extend perpendicular to the elongated members. An electrical box 20 is slidably attached to a bottom side 22 of the elongated members. The electrical box is typically supported by a support bracket 40 which is affixed on the bottom of the elongated members. However, the brace typical is attached on inner lips 42 of the elongated members. Because of the small surface area, this is a weak point for supporting the electrical box and any other fixture, such as a light/fan fixture.
The elongated members are expanded to engage adjacent structural supports or joists (not shown). The elongated members are expanded until the end mounts 16 and 18 frictionally engage the structural supports or ceiling joists. Other mounting braces may also include sharp prongs or teeth which are driven into the joists by force.
Although the existing mounting assemblies are acceptable in many applications, the support brackets are limited in the amount of weight they can support because of the position and point of force on the lips 42 of the elongated members.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a support bracket for a mounting assembly which provides greater support. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.